EU NÃO TENHO MEDO!
by Belle Lestrange
Summary: Antes de iniciar seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Draco recebe uma carta inesperada. Era o que faltava para criar coragem de cumprir sua missão: matar Dumbledore.O que acontecerá quando descobrir que não foi capaz?
1. Dream On

**EU NÃO TENHO MEDO!!!**

**N/A: Hum... err... olá. Pra quem não me conhece sou Isabelle Lestrange, e já trabalho há meses como beta em fanfics de Harry Potter. Nunca sequer havia pensado em escrever uma fic antes, mas alguns dos escritores que beto pediam tanto, e me deram tanta força que finalmente a idéia saiu do papel. **

**Capítulo 1 – Dream On**

Ainda mantinha o rosto frio, as feições intocadas, mas era possível perceber que seu rosto ganhou marcas de expressão, prova concreta da passagem do tempo e de tudo o que havia vivido. Apesar dos anos de confinamento, sempre fora um nobre, de uma das mais antigas linhagens de sangue-puro, e a altivez se sobressaía a todo o sofrimento.

**Every time that I look in the mirror**

Toda vez que me olho no espelho

**All these lines on my face getting clearer**

As linhas em meu rosto se tornam claras

**The past is gone**

O passado se foi

**It went by like dusk to dawn**

Passou como o crepúsculo à aurora

**Isn't that the way**

Esse não é o caminho

**Everybody's got their dues in life to pay**

Todos têm suas dívidas na vida para pagar

Esta temporada em Azkaban não se comparava à primeira vez. Os dementadores haviam assumido de vez a preferência pelo lado do Lorde das Trevas. Contudo, os aurores não tornaram sua estada mais agradável.

Apesar de ser submetido diariamente a maus tratos físicos e psicológicos, jamais entregaria qualquer plano de seu Lorde. Sempre fora um dos seguidores mais fiéis, havia investido muito naquela guerra e não seria agora, tão perto do final, que poria tudo a perder.

**Yeah, I know nobody knows**

Sim, eu sei que ninguém sabe

**Where it comes and where it goes**

De onde isso vem e pra onde vai

**I know it's everybody's sin**

Eu sei, é o pecado de todos

**You got to lose to know how to win**

Você tem que perder para saber como ganhar

Podiam ameaçá-lo de todas as formas que isso não chegaria aos pés do que o aguardaria se um dia traísse o seu lado. O Ministério já lhe havia tirado a liberdade, o dinheiro e até mesmo a dignidade. Mas ainda restava o bem mais precioso, e isso certamente os aurores jamais poderiam tirar: sua família.

**Half my life's in books' written pages**

Metade de minha vida está escrita em páginas de livros

L**ive and learn from fools and from sages**

Viver e aprender com tolos e sábios

**You know it's true**

Você sabe que é verdade

**All the things come back to you**

Todas as coisas voltam para você

Não agüentava mais ficar trancafiado naquele lugar, sem notícias da guerra lá fora. Ele, que sempre fora um comensal ativo e estratégico, sentia-se inútil observando o tempo passar de sua cela minúscula, sem nada para fazer a não ser esperar a próxima sessão de tortura.

Levantou-se e caminhou calmamente até a pequena pia no canto da cela, com toda a altivez que ainda podia conservar. Rasgou um pedaço de pano de suas vestes, umedeceu-o e começou a limpar o rosto. Passou os dedos entre os cabelos compridos, agora sujos e emaranhados, como se tentasse penteá-los. Amarrou-os no que parecia um esboço de rabo de cavalo. Olhou-se no pedaço quebrado de espelho pregado na parede e gostou do que viu.

Retornou ao colchão e retirou debaixo do trapo enrolado que usava como travesseiro um pedaço de pergaminho e um toco de pena e começou a escrever.

De vez em quando precisava parar para enxugar uma lágrima que insistia em escorrer. Pensou: _Malfoys não choram_. Riu do próprio pensamento.

Terminou de escrever e dobrou o papel de qualquer jeito. Chamou novamente o auror e lhe disse:

Sabe o que fazer. Agora vá.

**Sing with me, sing for the years**

Cante comigo, cante pelos anos

**Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears**

Cante pelo riso e cante pelas lágrimas

**Sing with me, if it's just for today**

Cante comigo, se é apenas por hoje

**Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**

Talvez amanhã o bom Lorde o levará

Encostou-se na parede e se sentiu cansado, uma tristeza profunda o invadiu. Não conseguia parar de pensar em sua família, em como era feliz ao lado de sua mulher e filho. Estava satisfeito por tudo o que fizera, e se errou e foi parar na prisão, foi tentando acertar, na tentativa de garantir-lhes um futuro melhor, num mundo novo, que imaginava ser o ideal.

A dor e o desespero foram aos poucos tomando conta de sua mente, sentia que o Lorde estava ali, zombando de tudo em que acreditava, tentando arrancar qualquer lembrança feliz que tivesse.

Colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, que latejava de dor. Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, chorava feito uma criança. Não queria que aqueles pensamentos fossem embora, precisava daquilo para se manter são dentro daquela prisão, que mais parecia um hospício.

**Dream on, dream on, dream on,**

Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe

**Dream yourself a dream come true**

Sonhe um sonho que se realiza

**Dream on, dream on, dream on,**

Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe

**And dream until your dream comes true**

E sonhe até seu sonho virar realidade

De repente a dor se foi, tão sorrateira como chegou. Completamente exausto, tombou o corpo para o lado e adormeceu.

**N/A: Por favor, me digam o que estão achando, assim poderei saber se devo continuar ou se o melhor é voltar a betar e desistir dessa idéia de escrever. Agradeço à Mrs. Buttler, que betou este capítulo.**

**Abraços, Belle.**


	2. Pais e Filhos

**Capítulo 2 – Pais e Filhos**

**Estátuas e cofres e paredes pintadas ninguém sabe o que aconteceu.  
Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar nada é fácil de entender.**

Sentou-se na cama de uma vez. Suava em bicas, o coração estava acelerado, o pesadelo ainda vivo na memória: o pai não havia agüentado a pressão e se enforcara na cela com os próprios trapos. Draco se levantou calmamente, o corpo todo doía. Havia sido uma noite péssima, havia perdido o sono e, quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, já pela manhã, teve o pesadelo.

**Dorme agora, é só o vento lá fora. Quero colo, vou fugir de casa. Posso dormir aqui com vocês?  
Estou com medo. Tive um pesadelo só vou voltar depois das três.**

Sentia uma dor no peito, como se o coração fosse explodir de tanta melancolia. Não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Era um misto de raiva, culpa, medo, frustração, arrependimento, desespero. O quarto, que sempre foi tão grande, parecia ter ficado do tamanho da cela de uma prisão. As paredes o apertavam, estava ficando sufocado.

**Meu filho vai ter nome de santo, quero o nome mais bonito.**

Correu em direção à janela e escancarou-a. Precisava desesperadamente de ar. Nesse instante viu algo entrar de um rompante no quarto. Uma pequena e judiada ave pousou na cabeceira de sua cama. Notou que trazia uma mensagem amarrada à minúscula pata.

**É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã.  
Porque se você parar para pensar, na verdade não há.**

Retirou-a cuidadosamente e a ave saiu ligeira pela janela. Sentiu as mãos tremerem ao reconhecer a letra. Um cheiro de podridão emanava do papel, mas Draco não se importava. Sentou-se à cômoda e começou a ler:

**Me diz porque o céu é azul explica a grande fúria do mundo.  
São meus filhos que tomam conta de mim.**

**Eu moro com a minha mãe, mas meu pai vem me visitar.  
Eu moro na rua, não tenho ninguém, eu moro em qualquer lugar.  
Já morei em tanta casa que nem me lembro mais.  
Eu moro com os meus pais.**

_Draco,_

_Consegui mandar este pedaço de pergaminho através de um colega comensal infiltrado em Azkaban como auror. Apesar de tudo,meu filho, ainda temos nossos meios._

_Sei o quão doloroso deve estar sendo para você, mas, acredite, seria muito pior se estivesse no meu lugar. Nos poucos momentos de sanidade, lembro-me de você e sua mãe, de todos os momentos que passamos juntos como uma família. Estas lembranças não me serão arrancadas. _

_Estou ciente da missão que te foi confiada. Você sempre foi meu orgulho, e sei que conseguirá cumpri-la melhor do que ninguém. Se precisar de algo, peça ajuda à sua tia, ela tem muito pra lhe ensinar, e poderá te ajudar a ter êxito. Severus também está ciente e atuará na retaguarda._

_Depois do meu afastamento forçado, o Lorde precisará de um novo braço direito. Sei que ele está furioso comigo, mas não tenho dúvida de que você é o único que poderá servi-lo a contento. Não queria deixá-lo nessa situação, e sei que sua tarefa não será fácil. Terá que enfrentar e matar um dos bruxos mais poderosos que já existiu, e o mais temido pelo próprio Lorde. Mas, como um Malfoy, sei que tem toda a obstinação e determinação necessárias para isso. _

_A primeira vez não é fácil, por isso, não confie apenas no conhecimento que já tem. Aprenda tudo que puder, inclusive com o inimigo, assim, quando chegar a hora estará mais do que preparado. _

_Faça o que tiver que ser feito, não exite nem olhe pra trás, assim será mais rápido e menos traumático. Lembre-se que o maior orgulho de um Malfoy é ser autêntico Nunca me arrependi de minhas decisões, ainda que algumas tenha sido forçado a tomar. Sempre acreditei que o caminho escolhido era o melhor para nosso futuro e nossa família, e quero garantir que quando esse futuro chegar nossa família esteja na melhor posição e goze dos prazeres com toda regalia que nos é de direito. _

_Agora você já é um homem, tua missão é dar continuidade ao meu trabalho, mas terá que tomar as decisões por si só. Confio na tua criação, e espero que, se preciso for, morra defendendo aquilo em que acredita, e jamais contrarie sua consciência apenas porque a maioria quer assim. Chegou a hora de mostrar ao mundo que o legado dos Malfoy não terminou com meu afastamento._

_Não se preocupe comigo e nem perca tempo com sentimentalismos. Seu velho pai já está cansado. Cumpriu a missão para a qual foi designado e está pronto para partir. _

_Independente do que aconteça, saiba que sempre te amei e sempre terei orgulho por ser meu filho._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S.: Cuide para que não falte nada à sua mãe._

**É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã.  
Porque se você parar para pensar, na verdade não há.**

Ao terminar de ler, Draco Malfoy deu um suspiro e percebeu que as lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto, molhando o pergaminho já enrugado, certamente pelas lágrimas do pai, que deviam ter caído ao escrever a mensagem.

**Sou uma gota d'agua sou um grão de areia.  
Você me diz que seus pais não entendem, mas você não entende seus pais.**

Beijou o pedaço de papel, dobrou-o cuidadosamente e colocou-o no fundo falso de seu malão. Pegou suas coisas e deixou o quarto. Precisava correr, o trem para Hogwarts sairia dentro de 40 minutos.

**Você culpa seus pais por tudo, isso é absurdo.  
São crianças como você. O que você vai ser, quando você crescer?**


End file.
